The Beatles Go To A Renaissance Fair Trilogy
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: This is a trilogy I'm also known for it has three parts. Rory is out to kill Ringo, Ringo gets kidnapped by him a lot! But he always gets rescued by his friends...right? SLASH! GEORGE/RINGO, RORY/RINGO and JOHN/PAUL! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. The Beatles Go To A Renaissance Fair

The Beatles Go To A Renaissance Fair:

Summary: Paul and Ringo are tricked by John and George to wear dresses (Paul in blue and Ringo in pink) John and George are in prince outfits and they see a few knights hitting on their lovers so they have to duel for them. But one of the knights does something to one of them. Will John and George beat the knights for their lovers Paul and Ringo or will the knights win and take away Paul and Ringo.

Timeframe: Summer 1965

Parings: George/Ringo John/Paul and some Rory/Ringo.

Rating: K+

Warnings: SLASH! Language, mentions of rape, slight blood, and crossdressing Paul and  
Ringo!

Story © Me, The Beatles © Themselves

The Beatles were getting ready for the renaissance fair, that Brian had wanted them to go to so that they could know what it felt like to live back in the Medieval era of England. John came out in a green prince outfit and he had on a green hat. "These pants are weird!" He complained about his poofy short pants and he also had to wear light green tights. George came out in an outfit similar to John's except his was purple and he smiled "C'mon Ritchie! It's not that bad!" "No!" Ringo yelled and Paul came out he was in a light blue princess dress. He had on a small gold crown that just snapped on like a barrette. "I can't believe that ye both tricked us into wearing dresses!" Paul yelled and John replied "Well! We needed Princesses!" Paul rolled his eyes and Ringo came out. He was in a light pink princess dress and he had a bigger crown on, he looked a little like Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty but his dress was poofier and his crown was covered in small jewels in the shape of circles of silver cubic zirconia. He sighed and George said "Me Princess, do ye need any 'elp?" He kissed Ringo's hand and Ringo replied "No, I don't." He also had on dark pink high heels and Paul had on dark blue high heels.

Ringo said "I 'ate this! I look 'orrible!" "No ye don't ye look great baby." George replied and he kissed the top of Ringo's nose. Ringo blushed and John said "Let's go…the car's 'ere." They nodded and they left out to the car. Ringo sat by George or at least tried to, his dress almost didn't let him in the car, George had to help him in and Ringo asked "Why Geo did ye get this dress for me and why is it pink?!" "It was the only dress in yer size love." Ringo sighed and George smiled. John and Paul came in the car and they sat by each other. Ringo frowned he knew this was going to be the longest day of his life…..but he had to admit he does like the freedom of being in a skirt.

At the fair:  
The Beatles were at the fair and John asked "Why the fuck did we even 'ave to go 'ere?!" "Well….Bri wanted us to see what England was like back then John." Paul replied and he smiled. Ringo was eating some ice cream with George, which he got a few minutes earlier before stopping at the fair. "Ritchie, did I ever tell ye that yer beautiful?" Ringo blushed and he replied "Yes, but not lately Georgie." George grinned and he put another spoonful of ice cream into Ringo's mouth.

5 minutes later:

John and George went to go talk about what they were going to do next while Paul and Ringo were sitting by each other "This dress makes me look like a giant jelly baby!" Ringo complained and Paul giggled. They sat in silence for a minute and two knights walked up. "'ello fair maidens." One said and Paul blushed while Ringo just looked at them with wide eyes. "'ello, what's yer name?" Paul asked and the knight answered "I'm Ivan and that's Rory." Ringo gasped and Paul asked "May ye excuse us?" "Yes." Ivan answered and he and Rory left for a moment. "What the fuck Rings?!" "R-Rory! 'e…..'e…..well it's 'im!" "No it's not, trust me." Paul said in a quiet voice trying to calm his bandmate down and Ringo nodded. "May we come back now?" "Yes." Ivan and Rory started talking to them but Ringo tried his best to act calm. John and George came back and John said "'ey! They're 'itting on Paulie and Rings!" George growled and they hurried up to their lovers. George walked up to Ringo and he said "'ey Ritchie." He kissed Ringo on the cheek and Ringo blushed hard. John pushed Ivan out of the way and George pushed Rory out of the way. "G-George!" Rory said and George growled "Rory! What are ye doing 'ere?!" "N-none o-of y-yer b-business G-George!"

Paul said "John! What the fuck?! I was jus' talking to 'im! I still love ye!" "Paulie, sorry but still 'e was 'itting on ye." Paul rolled his eyes and Rory yelled "R-Ritch! W-why d-do y-ye l-love G-George?! D-don't ye know t-that I-I s-still l-love y-ye?!" "Yes but George is nicer to me and besides ye don't own me! Ye can't tell me what to do or say because I'll always say no!" Ringo replied and George said "Leave 'im alone before I kill ye!" "No! Let's settle this like real men! We'll 'ave a duel! To see who wins so that they can 'ave the two fair princesses 'earts!" Ivan yelled and John said "Fine by me!" George nodded and Ivan said "To make this fair the princesses will be locked up so that they can't run off with ye!" "What?!" Ringo yelled and George growled no one is going to take his Ringo away from him! Rory smiled and Ivan said "Say yer goodbyes and then Rory will take them up to the tower that they'll be locked up in until the joust is over." "Over me dead body, I'd let Rory take me somewhere!" Ringo announced and Ivan raised an eyebrow "Why?" "Well….that's…..that's….because…"Ringo started but George finished his lover's sentence "Ritchie means that he'd rather be in the arms of me his lover than Rory Storm because he has done things in the past to 'im!" "Anyways the duel will be in two 'ours now say yer goodbyes and let Rory take them to where 'e 'as to!"

George just crushed his and Ringo's lips together and they started making out. John did the same to Paul and they broke apart before George and Ringo. Then the other duo broke apart and George embraced Ringo tight "I'll always protect ye, if Rory touches ye jus' tell 'im that yer Georgie will come and kill 'im, okay Ritchie." George whispered and Ringo replied "Okay Georgie…I-I love ye." "I love ye more." "C'mon!" Ivan said and Rory pushed Ringo away from George. Paul followed and they started walking away. Ringo looked back at George and he screamed "George!" He pushed past Rory and he ran back to his lover. George hugged him and Ringo started sobbing "I-I c-couldn't g-go…o-oh God!" George kissed the top of Ringo's head and he started hushing him. "It's okay, Georgie's got ye, no one is going to 'urt ye baby." Ringo looked at George and Paul said "C'mon Rings, yer okay. I promise that Rory won't 'urt ye." "No! Y-Ye know w-what 'e did to me!" "Ringo!" Ringo closed his eyes and all he could see was bits and pieces of the day that Rory raped him. He buried his head in George's chest and George whispered "Go baby, Paul will be with ye and I'll make Rory pay for raping ye. I'll beat his damn ass." Ringo sniffled and George kissed Ringo on the head and he wiped away the tears. "Go, please Ritchie." George said and Ringo nodded.

Paul gently grabbed Ringo and they slowly walked away with Rory. Ringo said "Rory, George said if ye even touch me yer dead." Rory rolled his eyes and he pushed Paul into a bush. He grabbed Ringo and Ringo started hitting him "Let me go damnit! Paul! 'elp!" Ringo yelled and Paul ran up to Rory. "Let Ringo go!" "S-shut u-up Paul!" Rory said and he grabbed Paul's arm. He threw him into an open tower and he locked the door. Rory still had Ringo and Ringo yelled "Let go of me! Georgie will murder ye! I'll make sure of it!" "S-shut u-up R-Ritch, G-George w-won't kill m-me." "What do ye mean?!" "Y-ye'll f-fine o-out l-later." Ringo sighed and Rory pushed Ringo into another tower. He followed behind him and he locked the door.

Rory looked at Ringo and he said "G-George w-won't win R-Ritch a-and y-ye'll b-be mine." "No! I don't love ye! I never will! After ye raped me and ye tried to kill me that one time! Did ye really think that I'd forgive ye and then I'd fall in love with ye?!" Rory stayed silent and he walked out of the tower locking Ringo inside. Ringo swallowed and he started crying "Damnit….'e jus' 'ad to take Paul away too… Georgie….please… please win and save me!"

With John and George:

George sighed and John said "Don't worry, son, Rings will be okay." George replied "I know but ye saw 'ow scared 'e was." John put his hand on George's shoulder "Ye'll beat Rory's sorry little ass for raping Rings in '62." "I know I will John. Rory's not going to 'urt 'im ever again!" George replied and he started walking away "Where ye going son?" John asked and George said "I'm gonna see if Ritchie is okay!" "Ye can't! Ye know that can get ye in trouble!" "I know but I just want to tell 'im that I love 'im!" George walked off and John just face palmed George was going to cause them more trouble than the Beatles bargained for.

With Paul:

Paul sighed and he said "Why the fuck did Rory do that…..Oh no! Rory will do something terrible to 'im! I promised 'im that I'd protect 'im! George will kill me!" He ran down the tower steps and he tried to open the door "It's locked damnit!" Paul frowned and he ran up the steps. He found a key hidden in a book and he ran back down the steps. He put the key in the keyhole and he turned it…..the door opened! "It worked!" He saw Rory going into the tower that he'd locked Ringo in and Paul decided to follow but he saw John and George. "Guys!" Paul said running over to them "What is it Paulie?" John asked "Rory! 'e's with Ringo! Rory will try and kill 'im or at least I think 'e will because 'e knows ye'll win George! So if 'e can't 'ave 'im no one can!" George growled and he asked "Where is Ritchie's tower thingy?" "Over there!" Paul said pointing to a tower a short ways away.

With Ringo:

Ringo gasped when he heard Rory walking up the steps and he shut the small book he was reading and he put it under his big poofy skirt. The door opened and Rory had a hand behind his back and he said "R-Ritchie, I-I've f-figured t-that George w-will w-win s-so s-since I-I can't 'a-ave y-ye….n-no o-one c-can!" He quickly brought his hand out from behind his back and he had a sharp knife in hand. Ringo screamed as Rory charged at him and Ringo quickly dodged it. He ran down the steps hoping that the door was unlocked but it wasn't and he turned around. Rory was close behind and Ringo started beating on the door, screaming and crying for help.

Ringo quickly ran back up the steps and Rory striked once again at Ringo. He dodged it again and he started screaming out the window "G-Georgie! H-help me!" "'e-e i-isn't 'e-ere Richard." Rory cackled and Ringo screamed again as Rory nicked his arm. Ringo saw that besides the window there was a ledge so he quickly jumped out of the window onto it. "Georgie!" He screamed again and Rory came out following him.

With the other Beatles:

George heard a loud scream and he looked up. He saw his lover at the hands of Rory who had what looked like a knife. "Ritchie!" He yelled and he quickly ran up to the tower. Rory had pushed Ringo back into the tower at that time and he tried to attack him once again. John and Paul followed and they ran to try and save their bandmate.

With Ringo:

Ringo screamed again and more tears were falling down his face. Rory said "R-Richard, t-this w-won't 'urt a-a b-bit!" Rory tried to stab Ringo but he moved. Ringo yelled "R-Rory, p-please d-don't!" and Rory said "I-I w-will a-and G-George w-will never s-see 'i-is precious P-Princess R-Ringo a-again!" Rory tried to stab Ringo in the stomach but he missed and he stabbed Ringo's shoulder. Ringo screamed in pain and he quickly got up covering the wounded bleeding shoulder with his hand. He ran down to the door and he started hitting on it again. "G-Georgie! P-please!" "Ritchie! Oh God! Are ye okay?!" "No! R-Rory j-jus' stabbed me shoulder…..a-and p-please 'elp!" Ringo cried and Rory grabbed Ringo. "G-George, i-if y-ye e-even c-come near 'im, I-I'll kill 'i-im r-right o-on the s-spot." Rory threatened and Ringo screamed. "S-shut t-the f-fuck up R-Richard!" "L-let me g-go!" Ringo cried and he got out of Rory's grasp. He ran up the steps and Rory followed him.

With the others:

"God damnit!" George cried and they saw Ivan coming up. "I 'eard screaming is everything okay?" "No! Rory is trying to kill Ringo!" George yelled and there was another scream coming from the tower. "What?!" "Yes! 'e is!" John said and Paul nodded. "I'll go and stop 'im." Ivan said "No! Don't!" "Why?!" "Rory will kill Ringo right on the spot if anyone goes near 'im!" "Okay, since one Princess is in danger this can be the duel!" "Okay!" George said and he thought _"Oh God…let Ritchie be safe." _

With Ringo:

Ringo was hiding and Rory said "C-come o-out R-Richard…I'll f-find y-ye a-anyways." Ringo gulped and he noticed that a little bit of his skirt was out in the open. Rory noticed it too and he grabbed it. Ringo screamed as he was pulled out from his hiding place. "Rory! Please! Jus' let me go! I-I don't want to die!" Rory growled and he grabbed Ringo's left arm and he put it behind the drummers back and he twisted it as hard and painful as he could. Ringo cried out in pain and Rory let go of him. "Die!" He yelled and Ringo gasped. He quickly rolled out of the way and he quickly got up. He ran back down stairs to the door and he opened it. He ran out and he saw George. Ringo was screaming all the way to his lover and George grabbed him.

Rory followed and George growled when he saw Ringo's bleeding shoulder. "Rory, ye need to leave Ritchie alone!" George yelled and Ringo collapsed. George caught him and he looked at Rory. George handed Ringo to John and he walked towards Rory. He grabbed Ivan's sword and he charged at Rory "First ye rape 'im and now ye try to kill 'im! Well! Now I'll kill ye!" "Y-ye w-won't k-kill m-me….b-because I-I'll be g-gone b-before ye c-can e-even s-strike!" Rory yelled and George raised the sword up but Rory threw the small knife in Ringo's direction. "John! Look out!" Paul yelled and John along with the unconscious Ringo hit the ground right before the knife could hurt them seriously. John looked at Ringo and the knife was lying right in front of Ringo's chest. There was his already dried blood but there was some fresh blood from it nicking Ringo's cheek. George turned around and he gasped, his lovely Ringo looked pale and faint. He turned back around to face Rory but he was gone and George ran back to Ringo and he said "Ritchie! Wake up!" Ringo stirred and he slowly opened his eyes.

"C-can w-we go 'ome? I-I wanna go to bed Georgie." Ringo said and he yawned. "Yes, but Rory might be back one of these days so yer not ever leaving without being with one of us!" George said and he kissed Ringo on the lips. Ivan walked up "I'm sorry for all the trouble Rory had brought upon ye fair princess." "It's fine, Rory 'as always been like that. But we Beatles will be fine." Ivan nodded and the four Beatles headed back to their limo to head back to their flat to treat Ringo's wounds and to get some well-deserved rest.  
-The End-


	2. Rory Returns

Rory Returns:

Summary: It's September 1965, it's been three months since the Beatles went to a renaissance fair that was in the last week of July. Where Rory tried to kill Ringo with a knife and after Ringo was safe in George's arms Rory quickly left, vowing that he would kill Ringo because if he couldn't have Ringo no one could. George won't let Ringo out of his sight along with the other Beatles. So will Rory get to kill Ringo this time or will he fail so Ringo will survive?

Rating: K+

Parings: George/Ringo, John/Paul, and hints of Rory/Ringo

Warning: Violence, Language, and Slash!

Story © me, The Beatles © Themselves

Timeframe: September 1965

"No sign of Rory, George." Brian sighed and George frowned "Damnit! 'ow 'asn't 'e been found?!" "'e's vanished George I'm sorry." Ringo frowned "Georgie, I don't feel safe…..Rory's nearby I can tell." "Ritchie, don't worry about it." George said and he embraced his lover. Ringo nodded and he smiled, George would protect him. George kissed the top of Ringo's head. "I wish that I could feel safe for once." Ringo said and George replied "I wish that ye could too." John came in "Rings, Paulie and me 'ave looked everywhere for 'im." Paul added "We've got some leads though." "Good."

"Rings, we 'ave a feeling that Rory will come sometime very soon. So George will be staying with ye and me and John will be making sure no one gets in." Ringo nodded and he yawned "C'mon, Georgie, I wanna go to bed, it's getting late." "Okay." George and Ringo walked out of the room to their bedroom. Paul smiled "Well we might as well protect the flat!" "Yep, well, what if 'e does come? What are two Beatles supposed to do?" "John? Ye know, tackle 'im and then yell for George." Paul smirked and John kissed Paul on the cheek. He blushed and he said "John! We're supposed to be watching the place! Not making out with me!" "I know but yer soo adorably cute Paulie!"

Two hours later:

It was midnight and Paul gasped "John?! Did ye 'ear that?!" "'ear what?" There was a loud crash and there was a loud scream. "Ringo!" Paul yelled and the duo got up and ran to Ringo and George's room. There was sounds of a struggle and George yelled "Damnit! Rory!" Paul tried to open the door and he yelled "It won't open!" John tried to open the door and he finally opened it. Rory had Ringo and George's nose was bleeding. "Rings! Geo!" Paul gasped and Rory looked at him "J-John a-and P-Paul w-what a w-wonderful s-surprise." Ringo started struggling and Rory slapped him. George growled "Let 'im go!" "Georgie! Oh god! I don't want to die!" Ringo whimpered and George said "I won't let 'im kill ye Ritchie! I promise!"

Rory smirked "G-George, s-say g-goodbye t-to y-yer p-princess." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and Ringo started shaking "P-please! D-don't Rory! I beg ye!" "I-I'm n-not going t-to k-kill y-ye w-with t-this." Rory said and he yelled "I-if a-any o-of y-ye g-get c-close I-I'll k-kill 'im!" "Fine, Rory put the gun down." John said and Rory just started walking back towards the window with Ringo. "Rory! Why are ye taking Ringo?!" Rory didn't answer and he pushed Ringo out. He followed and they both disappeared in a car before Paul could even write down the license plate number. "God damnit!" George exclaimed as he was wiping the blood off his nose. "We'll find 'im! I promise Geo." John said and Paul was nursing George.

With Ringo:

Ringo was in a locked room and he said "'e'll try everything to kill me! I don't want to die, Georgie and me 'aven't got married yet or 'ad a kid!" He frowned and he started praying for help. The door opened and Rory appeared in the doorway. Ringo gasped and Rory said "I-it's b-been t-three months, R-Ritch….s-since we've s-seen each o-other." "Sod off Rory, George will find me!" "'e w-will a-alright y-yer d-dead body." Ringo gasped and Rory put his hands around the drummer's neck and he started choking him. Ringo started thrashing and clawing at Rory's hands and Rory stopped choking him. Ringo gasped and he said "Why do ye want me dead?! I didn't do anything to ye!" "Y-yer a-all I-I've ever w-wanted b-but y-ye f-fucking c-chose G-George w-why Ringo?" "Alan! I love George, and 'e loves me! I've already told ye!" Rory grabbed Ringo and he said "Y-ye r-really t-think t-that I'll s-spare y-ye? W-well y-yer wrong!" Ringo swallowed hard and Rory said "I-I'll b-be b-back i-in f-five minutes." He left and Ringo quickly stood up and he looked around.

He saw a phone and he quickly dialed George's number. It rang a few times and George picked up "'ello?" "Geo! It's me! Ringo!" "Ritchie! Oh baby! Where are ye?!" "I'm in well…..I don't know! But it's at Rory's!" "Okay, I'll try to find ye!" "Georgie, I love ye." "I love ye more Ritchie." Ringo didn't hear Rory come in and Rory grabbed the phone "Ritchie?!" George yelled and Rory answered "G-George, t-that's the l-last t-time y-ye'll 'e-ere from R-Ringo!" "Damnit! Rory! What are ye going to do to 'im?!" Rory grabbed Ringo and he replied "S-simple, 'e-e c-can't s-swim, s-so I'm g-going t-to d-dr-drown 'im!" "Where at?! Tell me damnit!" "A-at R-River M-Mersey, the o-only r-river 'ere in L-Liverpool." Ringo started struggling and Rory put the phone on Ringo's ear "G-Georgie! What should I do?!" "Pretend to be dead, that's what, baby. 'e'll leave yer 'dead body' there." George replied and Ringo said "I love ye." "I love ye more than anyone and anything in the whole universe." Rory took the phone back and he hung up.

"Please Alan! I'm too young to die!" Ringo begged as he was being taken to the car "D-damnit R-Ritchie, s-stop c-calling me t-that, i-if ye d-don't I'll s-shoot y-ye w-when we g-get there!" Ringo bit the bottom of his lip and Rory started driving.

With the other Beatles:

"Okay! We need to fucking 'urry to River Mersey! Rory's gonna try to drown Ringo there!" George said and Paul nodded. "Rings can't swim; can 'e George?" He asked and George grimaced "Not, that good, I always 'elp 'im." "Then let's fucking 'urry!" John yelled and they all quickly ran outside to the car. George prayed that they would be in time to save his Ringo.

With Ringo:

They were at River Mersey and Ringo gulped. Rory stopped and he grabbed Ringo out of the car. He pushed Ringo towards the river and Ringo said "Rory! Please! What if I changed me mind! Yeah! I love ye now! So ye don't 'ave to kill me!" "N-no, R-Richard, I-I k-know yer s-still l-lying! B-besides y-yer n-not i-important t-to me a-anymore." Ringo turned around and Rory said "Y-ye c-can't e-escape Ringo." "I know." Ringo started shaking and Rory grabbed him by the shoulders. Rory quickly pushed him down into the water and Ringo screamed. He tried to fight Rory but he couldn't and Rory whispered into Ringo's ear "Y-ye s-should s-stop struggling." "Never!" Ringo said and Rory pushed him underneath the water again. A sob escaped Ringo and he screamed. He tried to swim away but he failed. Rory grabbed him and Ringo started praying for George to rescue him.

Ringo was cold, the damn water was cold also and Rory laughed "I-I've w-waited t-three m-months f-for this m-moment Richard!" Ringo gasped again as Rory pushed him under. He screamed and George's words floated through his head _"Pretend to be dead, 'e'll leave yer 'dead body there'."_Ringo tried his best to be dead but he couldn't and Rory laughed "S-stop f-fighting Ringo!" "I-I jus' wanna go 'ome!" Ringo cried and he started screaming again. Rory tried his best to drown the poor drummer but he just wouldn't die "D-damnit! W-why w-won't y-ye die?!" He reached for his gun and Ringo was sobbing harder "Georgie! Save me!" He screamed and Rory pulled his gun out. "T-this won't 'u-urt a-a b-bit Ric-" He started but the Beatles ran up to the duo, yelling.

Ringo looked up but Rory pushed him under again. He was being held down and he heard George's voice "Ritchie! Rory! Ye bastard let 'im go." Ringo tried to scream but all he inhaled was water and he heard someone else go in the water. Ringo's world was going black and he couldn't breathe. He felt Rory's body being lifted off of him and he felt two familiar arms hold him "Damnit! Paul! Get... ambulance. Ritchie! Wake up!" Ringo coughed and George kissed his forehead. "Yer soo cold Ritchie, yer gonna get sick." George removed his jacket and he wrapped him up in it. Ringo coughed up water and George started rocking his lover back and forth. John had Rory and Paul was nowhere to be seen. Ringo was shaking and George took his lover's hands and he blew on them. Trying to get them warmed up and he kissed his hands. "I-it's soo c-cold G-Geo." "I know, I know Ritchie, the ambulance should be 'ere anytime." The three Beatles could hear sirens and they could see lights. An ambulance and a police car showed up. Paul got out along with the two police officers and the EMTs. One of the police officers put handcuffs on Rory and he yelled "'ey! B-Beatles I-I'll b-be b-back! I'll k-kill R-Ringo a-and m-maybe e-ven Paul!" A female EMT came up to Ringo and she said "'e'll be fine but we need to take 'im to the hospital to make sure 'e's okay." George nodded and they put Ringo on a stretcher. "I'm gonna go with Ritchie!" George called and he followed Ringo into the ambulance van.

Rory laughed and he yelled "G-George! I'll b-be back! Richard w-won't b-be s-safe f-for long!" George flipped Rory the bird and the police officer took him off to the police car. The ambulance drove off and John and Paul went into the car and followed them to the hospital.

At The Hospital:

George was in the waiting room along with the other two Beatles. Brian came too and they were waiting for news of Ringo. A nurse came in and she said "Ye may see Mr. Starkey now." The Beatles and Brian got up and they walked to Ringo's room. Brian was talking to the nurse and George looked at his lover. Ringo was asleep and they had an oxygen mask on his mouth. "Damn, Rory really did do damage to Rings." John said and Paul hit his arm. "What was tha' for?!" "Jus' shut up." George pulled up a chair by Ringo and he sat down. He took his lover's left hand and he rubbed small circles into his hand. Paul frowned "George, do ye want us to leave?" "Nah, ye can stay but if ye want to leave ye can."

Brian came in "I was told that Richard, had some water in 'is lungs and that if 'e was under the water for much longer 'e would 'ave been killed. George if ye wouldn't 'ave put yer jacket on 'im 'e could 'ave gotten ill." George nodded and he sighed. Paul looked around and he said "When can Rings get that mask off 'im?" "When 'e wakes up." Brian answered and John said "'ospitals are boring, can we go 'ome Paulie! I'm tired." "Okay, fine we can go." Paul replied and he added "Geo, tell Rings that we went 'ome but we 'ope 'e gets better soon!" George nodded and John and Paul walked out. Ringo's eyes fluttered open and George quickly took the oxygen mask off. He yawned and George asked "Ye feel okay?" "Yeah." "Ritchie, ye could 'ave died if Rory would 'ave 'eld ye under for any longer." Ringo nodded and Brian walked out "I'll give ye two some alone time." "Ta." George said and Brian looked at Ringo, his blue eyes no longer sparkling just filled with fear and sadness. George kissed Ringo on the cheek and Ringo smiled. "Me chest 'urts." "I'm sorry baby." "Yeah, but I 'ope never to see Rory again." "Ye never will, we'll make sure of it." "Good." Ringo replied and he smiled.

Ringo was released from the hospital a few days later and Rory wasn't put in jail but they did put him under house arrest. The Beatles felt safe again and Ringo was happy again.

The End


	3. In Spite Of All The Danger

In Spite Of All the Danger

Summary: It's 1966, the Beatles thought that they were safe from Rory but they're wrong. Rory somehow broke free from being under house arrest (with the help from some friends). Paul and Ringo were threatened by Rory the last time they saw him. Ringo is absolutely terrified and George is trying his best to keep him calm. Will Rory succeed into killing Ringo and Paul or will the duo escape and be safe?

Parings: George/Ringo, John/Paul, Friendship Paul/Ringo, and hints of Rory/Ringo.

Timeframe: Summer 1966.

Warnings: Blood, mentions of rape, implied rape, violence, and slash.

Story © Me and the Beatles © Themselves.

Ringo was sitting beside George and he mumbled "I'm not safe." George put an arm around Ringo's shoulder "Yer okay, Rory's not going to get ye or Paul." "'ow do ye know...Oh God I'm scarred Geo!" Ringo started sobbing into George's chest and George kissed the top of his head and he started stroking his hair. Brian came running in "George! Richard!" "What?!" George asked and he replied "Rory's broken free from 'ouse arrest!" Ringo sobbed harder and George growled "God damnit! Lock all the doors and the windows!" Brian nodded and he quickly started locking all the windows and doors. Paul ran in along with John and John yelled "We need to hide Rings and Paulie!" George nodded and he kissed Ringo on the head. "Yer okay, baby, I've got ye." George cooed and Ringo sobs started quieting and they eventually shrunk to hiccups and sniffling.

"Rory's gonna pay for even trying to murder Ritchie twice!" George said and Paul frowned "I 'ave a bad feeling." "Why?" John asked his lover and he answered "Rory's crafty and 'e'll find a way." "Yeah." George kissed Ringo on the cheek and Ringo smiled "I love ye." He whispered into George's ear and George whispered back "I love ye more." Then there was a loud crashing noise and George picked Ringo up bridal style and John did the same with Paul. John walked forward and he stopped, he felt a gun pressed to his forehead "I-if y-ye m-move Lennon I-I'll s-shoot y-ye." "Rory." John growled and Ringo's eyes went wide. John slowly walked back towards George and Ringo. Paul said "Johnny ye can let me down now." "Oh, yeah. Sorry Paulie." John let Paul down but George didn't put Ringo down and Rory said "D-did y-ye really t-think I-I'd g-go b-back o-on me w-word?" Paul quickly reached up for the phone and Rory yelled "D-don't, o-or I-I'll k-kill y-ye P-Paul." Ringo buried his face into the crook of George's neck and George yelled "Rory, jus' fucking leave!" "G-give m-me R-Ringo a-and I-I will." "Never Rory, I'd never let ye 'ave 'im." "I-I k-know, b-but y-yer s-stupid n-not t-to g-give 'i-im t-to me." "What? Why?!" Rory shot a warning shot and George put Ringo down. Paul gasped as Rory grabbed him "John! John!" John growled and Rory also grabbed Ringo. Ringo started struggling and George frowned "Let me go bastard!" Ringo yelled and Paul bit down on Rory's arm and Rory put the gun to Ringo's head. George growled, he knew that Rory would shoot Ringo if he even got close to him. Ringo gulped and John said "Damnit! What the fuck Rory?!" Rory didn't answer him and he just dragged the two struggling Beatles out to a waiting car and it drove away. "Damnit! Ritchie!" George said and he had tears falling down his face. "Now Geo, don't cry." John said and he hugged George "I-I know I shouldn't but I jus' can't protect Ritchie…...I'm gonna kill Rory!" George yelled and John frowned "We'll get them."

With Paul and Ringo:

Paul held Ringo close and he was trying to calm his bandmate down. They were in a small room and Ringo was sobbing. "Oh Paul! I'm gonna die!" Ringo sobbed and Paul said "No ye won't. I won't let ye get killed." "I-I want G-Georgie!" "I know, I know, I want Johnny too." "I'm gonna die." Ringo repeated and Paul kissed the top of his head. "Yer okay. Yer not going to die." "'ow do ye know?!" He asked and Paul replied "I know because I wouldn't let anyone touch ye, also if I did George would kill me and yer me friend." "Ta." Rory walked in and he grabbed Ringo's arm "Don't fucking touch me!" Ringo yelled and Rory said "S-shut t-the f-fuck up R-Rings." He pushed Paul away from Ringo and Paul growled. Ringo started struggling and Rory picked Ringo up. "Let me go!" "Y-yer g-going t-to w-wish t-that y-ye were d-dead." Ringo tried screaming as Rory was carrying him out of the room and Paul bit the bottom of his lip.

With Ringo:

Rory locked the door that Paul was in and Ringo struggled and Rory pushed him into a small room. He pushed him down and he locked the door. Ringo's eyes went wide and Rory quickly held Ringo down on the ground "Rory! Please! It's been years since ye did that to me!" "S-shut u-up R-Richard!" Ringo tried to move and Rory undid Ringo's pants. "Stop it!" Ringo cried and Rory just quickly removed them and then he removed his pants also.

With Paul:

Paul was just sitting in silence when he heard Ringo screaming and his eyes went wide. "Oh God, not again!" There were more and more screams of terror and sobbing. A few minutes later there was another scream and the door opened. Rory had Ringo in his arms. He put him down and Paul scrambled over to his bandmate "Rory! Ye fucking didn't!" "I-I d-did." "Yer a bastard Rory." Ringo reached up for Paul and Rory left the room "Paul…... I-I want Georgie." He whispered and Paul hugged him "I know ye do and now ye need 'im more than ever."

With John and George:

George had just finished talking to Brian about what happened and John was sitting on the couch staring at a photo of Paul. "Damn...when I find Rory I'm going to kill 'im!" He muttered and Brian came in "The press won't know about this, the police said they'd keep quiet." "Good." George said and he stared at the ceiling "Ritchie is probably scared to death John." "Yeah, Paulie probably is too." "Why the fuck did Rory take 'im again...it's jus' not fair!" George yelled and John said "Rory, wants to kill 'im and 'e's jus' out to destroy the Beatles. To tell ye the truth, it's getting old. It's jus' like that time when Pete tried to sabotage us." "Yeah, I agree with ye." George replied and he nodded.

With Paul and Ringo:

Ringo had fallen asleep in Paul's arms and Paul thought "Man, 'e's jus' like a child, who's terrified of their own shadow." He looked around for an escape route but there was nothing. Ringo's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "Paul, are we gonna die?" "No, of course n-" Paul started but Rory came in "P-Paul, y-ye k-know t-that's not t-true." Paul frowned and he noticed a window. "Rings, a window." Paul whispered and Ringo's eyes widened "Oh sure Rory." Paul said and he quickly ran over to the window along with Ringo. "Rings, get the 'ell out. Get Geo and Johnny." "But!" "No buts! Now go!" Paul broke the window with a lamp and he tried to push Ringo out. But Rory grabbed the drummer and Ringo yelled "Go Paul! I'll be fine I promise!" "No! Ye'll be killed!" "No I won't." Ringo had tears in his eyes "Jus' go please." Paul flipped Rory the bird and he quickly jumped out the window. "Y-ye s-stupid c-cunt!" Rory yelled and Ringo swallowed hard "Alan, stop." He whispered and Rory looked at him.

With Paul:  
A/N Address is fake!

Paul memorized the address and he ran to the closest phone booth. He put the money in and he dialed a number. It rang a few times and Paul heard John's voice "'ello?" "Johnny! It's me Paul!" "Paulie! Where the fuck are ye?!" "Well I don't know but 'ere is the address that Rory 'ad me and Rings at." "Okay but where's Rings?!" "Rory still 'as 'im! When we tried to escape Rory grabbed 'im! But 'ere's the address 103 West Mersey Avenue." "Did ye say West Mersey?" "Yes." "Isn't that by River Mersey?" "Yes but Rory won't try to drown 'im again I know that for a fact." "We'll get there as soon as we can and Paulie." "Yes?" "Get back to Rory's and make sure that 'e doesn't kill Ringo." "I will, I love ye." "I love ye more." Paul hung up the phone and he got out of the booth.

With Ringo:

Rory said "R-Ringo, t-tell m-me, w-why d-do y-ye l-love George?" "Ye fucking know why! Ye raped me twice now!" Ringo yelled and Rory growled "Y-ye 'a-ave e-escaped d-death t-twice! Y-yer g-going to d-die t-today!" Ringo tried to get up but the pain in his ass was killing him and he just fell back down. "Please! I'm sorry that I broke yer 'eart! But George is better!" Rory reached into his pocket and he pulled out the same gun he tried to kill Ringo with in September 1965. Ringo gasped "Please, don't." "I-I u-used t-to l-love y-ye Richard b-but k-know I w-want y-ye d-dead." Rory said and he pointed the gun at the drummer. Paul quickly ran in and he knocked the gun out of Rory's hands. "Paul!" Ringo cried and Paul grinned "Yeah, did ye really think I'd leave ye?!" "'Course not!" Rory growled and he picked up the gun. "Ringo run." Paul said and Ringo replied "I-I can't! I've tried! Me ass 'urts too much!" Rory shot the gun and a bullet almost hit Ringo. He screamed and Paul gasped. Rory slowly walked over to Ringo and he grabbed his arm "S-say g-goodbye, R-Richard." Tears of fear were falling down Ringo's cheeks and he screamed "I-I want George!" "S-shut up!"

"I'm scarred. Alan stop it!" Ringo cried and Rory grabbed Ringo. He put his hand over Ringo's mouth and Ringo bit down on his palm. Rory growled and he slapped Ringo. Ringo was terrified and there was a loud "Ritchie!" "G-Georgie?" Ringo asked and Rory quickly stood up with Ringo. The gun to his head and Ringo bit his lip. "Rory, ye better let 'im go." George said and Rory yelled "N-no! G-George, 'e-e's e-escaped d-death t-three d-damn t-times! 'e-e's going t-to d-die!" Ringo had tears still going down his cheeks and he yelled "George! I was raped!" "What?!" "S-shut t-the 'e-ell u-up!" "'e raped me again!" "Yer gonna die Rory!" George screamed and he started to charge at Rory "Geo! Wait!" John yelled and Rory smirked. "I-I'll k-kill 'im G-George a-and y-ye k-know it!"

Paul ran over to John and George growled. Ringo started struggling and John yelled "Ringo watch out!" There was a gunshot and a scream. George pushed Rory away and he grabbed his lover. His shoulder was bleeding and George said "Ritchie, baby?" "G-Georgie." Ringo whispered and George kissed Ringo's cheek. "R-Richard, t-that i-is what y-ye e-escaped f-from," "Shut the fuck up ye bastard!" George yelled and Ringo's eyes started closing "No! Don't ye fucking close yer eyes!" "I want me mum." Ringo muttered and George said "Ye can see 'er when ye get checked out at the hospital." "O-okay." The police ran in and they grabbed the gun. Rory was arrested and Ringo was taken to the hospital.

At the hospital:

Ringo was asleep and George was just sitting there watching him. "God...Ritchie was almost killed and now 'e was fucking raped again." He whispered and a few tears slid down his face. Ringo's mother Elsie came in earlier when Ringo was awake but luckily the doctors had gotten the bullet out of Ringo's shoulder. Ringo's eyes fluttered opened and he said "Am I safe?" "Yes, yes ye are baby. Rory is being locked up. 'e can't 'urt ye anymore." "Good, I love ye." "I love ye more darling." George said and Ringo smiled.

The Beatles were finally safe and sound. Rory was locked up at his mother's and he had an officer checking on him every day. Ringo was safe and Rory finally gave up from killing Ringo. Ringo finally didn't need everyone to protect him…...well except from the fan girls! George still watched over his lover and Ringo couldn't say that he didn't mind, George made him feel safe.

The End


End file.
